Sensors are located throughout modern automobiles. It can be a challenge, however, to mount sensors directly to a vehicle fascia. An interior surface of the fascia is often contoured, and the process of securing a sensor to the fascia can damage the outer surface of the fascia, which would greatly reduce the aesthetic appeal of the vehicle. Furthermore, non-symmetrical sensor orientations require a different bracket configuration for each sensor. Each bracket configuration must satisfy stringent design requirements to ensure proper clearance of the sensor relative to surrounding parts so that the sensor can function as intended.